


Nike's new model

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, May get another chapter one day, This ship is next-level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: Akaashi is awfully distracted by Nike's new ad with famous setter Kageyama Tobio.Short akakage story for Twitter.[Manga spoilers for chapter 369+]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

Akaashi knows it's becoming a problem when the flow of pedestrian traffic leaves him behind at the corner of Shibuya Crossing for the second time in three days.

He keeps losing track of time, entranced by a new billboard of a certain Schweiden setter named Kageyama Tobio.

Never a low-budget company, Nike plastered these ads all over the streets of Japan. It's Kageyama, caught mid-jump serve, leg muscles flexing in Nike shorts and topless. Did they oil him up to look sweaty? Completely and absolutely ridiculous.

It's strange because most billboard models are random famous strangers, but this is the same weird, gangly boy from summer training camp. The same boy who almost choked on barbecue. But now he's ... this.

By the end of the week, Akaashi has lost himself in thought while staring at this billboard too many times. He tries to push it out of his mind, but now it stays with him during work, and dinner, and while running errands. His brain circles back to it when he's in bed at night.

And that's when it became a real problem, because Kageyama used to be his simple-minded but genius kouhai and now he's a big-time star with half-naked billboards that Akaashi apparently can't help but have inappropriate thoughts about.

Akaashi suffers quietly with questionable daydreams for weeks. As chance would have it, the summer training camp crew decides to go out for drinks in Tokyo and he'd been looking for a break from all his editing and racing thoughts.

And then Kageyama shows up at the bar.

He waits for his moment, and when Kageyama goes to get a new drink, Akaashi politely excuses himself from his conversation with Asahi and Yaku and follows Kageyama to the bar.

"Hey," Akaashi says as he's sliding into the space beside Kageyama.

"Hi, Akaashi-senpai."

"Akaashi is fine," he says. Kageyama nods, and goes back to lightly tapping the bar top with his fingers. Kageyama's following the beat of the music and Akaashi thinks his hands look elegant and powerful all at once. "So ... I saw the Nike ad."

His fingers stop moving and Kageyama looks down like his hair will hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I didn't think they'd pick the shirtless photo, and now it's everywhere."

"Don't worry," Akaashi says, "It looks good. I like it."

Kageyama turns his head to give him a questioning look. Akaashi stares into blue eyes before deliberately scanning Kageyama from head to toe. He's always been taller, but now Kageyama's bigger and stronger because the only weights Akaashi lifts now are heavy manuscripts.

"Oh," Kageyama says, and before Akaashi can apologize for his comments, he continues. "Can I ... buy you a drink?"

"Can you afford it?"

"I think so," Kageyama says with a laugh.

When the woman next to Akaashi pushes him into Kageyama's side, neither of them try to move away.

They talk the rest of the night. Akaashi's surprised at how different Kageyama is - mature and relaxed. He smiles more, and now Akaashi wishes he was smiling in the billboard.

Akaashi gives Kageyama his number. Kageyama texts him before he's even out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi's phone vibrates on top of a precarious stack of books.

He grabs it before it falls and leans back in his chair to read it. It's not a picture from Bokuto-san, or an email from his boss. It's a message from Kageyama.

"Leaving now, see you in a few hours."

Akaashi responds instantly, too content to worry about appearing hopeless for his attention. He was the one that invited Kageyama to his house tonight, after all. He manages to clean his house, shower and get a bit more work done before Kageyama knocks on the front door.

This isn't the first time Kageyama's spent the night. Akaashi had a hard time keeping his hands to himself the first time they met up after that party. Thankfully, the Nike ad doesn't distract him as much any more. What Akaashi finds distracting are the random photos.

Kageyama's not one for in-depth messaging, he's always forward and to the point, so he'll send photos instead. The view from his hotel room when he's staying in Hong Kong with the national team. Shots of a cool looking bookstore he finds and thinks Akaashi would like.

Sometimes Kageyama is a tease and sends photos when he's shirtless after a workout. Once he did it with the exact shorts he wore in the Nike ad.

"Were these the ones you liked?"

Akaashi tried to think of a witty reply, but ended up asking Kageyama if he was free that night.

Akaashi likes this side of Kageyama: He's still shy, but he's determined and he knows what he wants. But Akaashi also likes Kageyama as a person. After a few weeks of late text and sleepovers, can finally relax around each other.

Two weeks ago, Kageyama showed up at his apartment feeling "out of sorts." Akaashi gave him some alone time and retired to his office to work. After a while, Kageyama came in, lied on the floor and lightly tossed a volleyball in the air.

They stayed like that for hours.

Being an editor is very different from being a professional athlete, but Kageyama knows the dangers of overworking and is great at getting Akaashi to take breaks.

It's not the hookup it started as at that bar. Akaashi likes him, enjoys his company and feels calm when he's around.

Tonight, Akaashi cooks a healthy dinner, and afterward Kageyama tells him all about his last game while washing the dishes. They put on the Black Jackals game; Kageyama watches it, while Akaashi looks over occasionally between editing, his legs draped over Kageyama's lap.

Akaashi falls asleep and wake up fuzzy-eyed in Kageyama's arm.

"Why are you wearing my glasses?"

"I took them off you when you started sleeping. I didn't want to put them in my pocket while I carried you to bed."

"Such a gentleman," Akaashi says before kissing Kageyama's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Aka: Wait, put my glasses back on ... You look great. I'm going to take a picture  
> Kags: Can I see? ... Hm, not bad  
> Aka: You should talk to your agent, see if you can get an endorsement deal with Ray-Ban or something  
> Kags: I might  
> Aka: Sunglasses at the very least)

**Author's Note:**

> What that akakage story should have been:  
> Akaashi: Don’t choke on your food, choke on me  
> Kageyama: *faints*  
> Follow me @whatakeenbean1


End file.
